Portal To Another World
by KaiTO1412KiD
Summary: When the TDI contestants find a portal that takes them to another world aka our world where they are known as cartoons, who will they meet? Will they ever get back to their world? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read to find out, R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Portal to Another World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA. **

The cast from Total Drama Island was hanging out in the basement of Playa De Losers.

Geoff: (music blaring from his stereo) PARTY DUDES!!!

Meanwhile, Gwen, Lindsay, LeShawna, Izzy, Trent, and Bridgette were looking through the dusty box on the other side of the basement.

Gwen: Whoa, I found a voodoo of Heather. Hmm, I wonder how it works?

She held up a random ball point pen and jabbed it at the tiny doll's arm.

**(With Heather)**

Heather: Hello? Yeah, I need you to hold a trial against Chris MacLean.

Voices murmur out the phone.

Heather: Yes. I meant the one hosting this stupi-OWWW!!!!(Holds her left arm and drops the phone)

**(Back with the box)**

LeShawna: Yo, look what I found.

She was standing in front of a giant arch looking thing with a giant green button on the side.

Gwen: What is that? (Still holding the voodoo Heather doll with the pen sticking out on the arm)

Bridgette: I'll go get Noah. (runs to the other side of the room)

Lindsay: Where's Brenda going?

Trent: Uh…It's Bridgette, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Who?

Trent face palms himself.

**(With Noah and Bridgette)**

Bridgette: Noah?

Noah: For the last time I am not gay! (nose buried in a random book)

Bridgette: No, I need you over there. (points to Trent with his head in his hands)

Noah: Fine. (Slams the book down)

They went to the weird arch..thingy. Noah carefully examined the machine.

Noah: This is a portal of some sort…Hmm…But I can't tell what it does.

Duncan: (walks over with Courtney close by) Where's your boyfriend Noah?

Noah: I was sleeping!

Duncan: Sure sure.

Courtney: (rolls her eyes) So what is this?

Lindsay: Hi Dean! Hi Carey!

Duncan and Courtney: It's…never mind.

Bridgette: So, how does it work?

Suddenly, all 22 ex-campers crowded around the portal.

Heather: What is going on here? (still holding her left arm)

Noah: They found a portal that does…something.

Escope: Ooh! Escope loves giant buttons! (spots the big green button)

Harold: Let me see the controls. I can identify over 87 different machines.

Gwen: (Heather voodoo in her hands) Do you think Chris is behind this?

LeShawna: I don't think so. I don't see any cameras here.

Gwen: (shrugs holding the Heather doll in her hand)

Heather: Where did you get that?!(points to the voodoo doll of herself)

Lindsay: Oh, isn't that the ugly doll with pretty hair I found back in the bike race?

Heather: (glares at Lindsay)

Beth: C'mon guys I think Harold found out something.

Harold: This portal teleports you somewhere but I still don't know where.

Duncan: I hope it takes YOU to that 'somewhere.'

Harold: I was just trying to help. Gosh!

Escope: (looks at the huge green button)

-

Chris was watching everything in his secret lair.

Chris: LeShawna, how you are very wrong. Hahahaha.

Chris: Hey, Chef. Will you go to them and freak them out?

Chef: Once you give me my paycheck!

Chris: Fine.(pulls out a check from thin air)

Chef: (snatches it from Chris's hands and loads his really BIG fake gun that makes a fake gun shot noise)

-

Escope: (stares at the button and reaches for it)

_CRASH!_

The staircase door burst open with Chef and his military gun.

D.J: Ahhhhhh! (screams like a little girl and jumps into Tyler's arms)

Geoff: Woah! Dude! We surrender! (holds his arms up)

Escope: (still staring at the button and punches it)

The portal lit up to life and surprised everyone.

Escope: Hahaha. That was cool!

Then, they hear farting noises.

Owen: Oh! Great Canadian balls of cheese! Comin' through!

Owen pushed Bridgette (bad choice) who knocked over Courtney who knocked over Duncan who knocked over Tyler who knocked over Cody causing the group to get stuck in a dog pile and Owen who still had to go to the washroom farted making the contestants roll into the flashing portal.

Everyone: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Then, everything went white.

**Me: Ooh! I did a cliff hanger!**

**Heather: (with a cast on her left arm) Well, thanks to you I have a bald head and a broken arm! **

**Me: Hey! The bald thing isn't my idea!**

**Bridgette: Yeah, it's Teletoon's.**

**Gwen: I liked this chapter.**

**LeShawna: Yeah me too! Gimme high five girlfriend!**

**They high five each other.**

**Harold: This chapter showed my wicked skills.**

**Duncan: Uh you call saying 'it teleports' a skill.**

**Harold: Yes.**

**Me: Okay, where did you guys come from?**

**Gwen: I don't know…**

**Me: Well, gotta go so…(SNAP)**

**(Every character vanishes)**

**Me: So bye, thanks for reading and R&R!**

**Me: Oh, and I really don't know how to view how many hits you get so if anyone knows, PM me or review! *^-^***

**-Kayla-**


	2. Chapter 2

Portal to Another World

**Me: Thank you for reviewing…..reviewers…!!! Oh, and staryu101, if you're reading this, hurry and send your human character's info! I'll make sure you're in the third chapter! Sorry.**

**Heather: I better not suffer in this chapter!**

**Me: Uhh…on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Me: By the way, **_Italics_** are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop, this idea, and this imagination. **

**-**

Still in a dog pile, they all had somehow squeezed through the portal.

Owen: (farts)

Geoff: Oh, dude! (covers his nose)

After the bright white light, they somehow landed in a forest.

Heather: Get off of me!

Courtney: Oww, my head!

Gwen: (twists the leg on Heather's voodoo)

Heather: Ouch! My leg!

After 10 minutes of yelling, kicking, shoving, pushing, pulling….the list goes on, they got off each other and stood up in the maze of identical trees.

Cody: Where are we?

Trent: Whoa…Why in the world do I have an extra finger? (looks at his 5 fingered hand)

Lindsay: (groans holding a huge bump on her head)

D.J: (cuddles Bunny)

Noah: Okay. I am out of here where I can read in peace.

Bridgette: No, we have to stick together!

D.J: Hey guys. I think Bunny's on to something.

Bunny jumped from D.J.'s arms and hopped to a clearing in the woods.

The 22 campers followed it.

Katie: Oh my gosh Sadie look! (points to a regular sidewalk)

Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeee! We found civilization.

Katie & Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Noah: Eeeee. Now would you be quiet?

**(After 2 hours of walking)**

Ezekiel: I think I see a bus stop, eh? (points to a green three sided building)

Heather: Well, I'm going to sit! (limping with a cast on her arm and her other hand on her leg)

Gwen: Not if I can help it. (waves the voodoo in Heather's face)

Trent: I wonder how I could play guitar with an extra finger.

Eva: I need my music.

Beth: Everything looks 3-D here.

Escope: Escope loves pretty buttons!

Owen: I still have to go (fart)

Cody: There's a bus coming!

A green city bus was slowly coming to a stop. The door opened with a loud creak and everyone dashed inside, tired from walking. And Heather, tired from the pain.

Geoff: Hey, dude. Where are we?

The bus driver: You mean the state? Or city?

Geoff: What? I thought we were in Canada.

The bus driver: Were you in a coma or something? We're in California.

Bridgette: Is there a beach near?

The bus driver: Yes, do you want to go to the Marina State Beach?

Bridgette: We could find some help there right guys?

Everyone: Yeah. Sure. Okay.

Bridgette: (turns to the bus driver) Yes.

They sit for a while and the bus screeches to a stop.

The bus driver: We're here.

The contestants scramble out with Heather at the end.

The bus driver: What the?! What happened to your arm and leg?

Heather: Voodoo doll. What do you think?

And she steps off.

Bridgette: Wow. Let's go!

They walk to the surf shop.

Owen: Do you know where the washrooms are?

The worker: Uh, around the back. (points to the sign)

Owen: Oh! Thank you! (runs to the door and immediately, they hear loud farts)

The worker: Well, anyways, can I help you?

Gwen: Yes. The bus driver said that we were in California?

The worker: That's right.

Noah: How do we get to Muskoka, Ontario? (in his monotone voice)

The worker: The airport is not far from here.

Bridgette: Can I rent a surfboard?

The worker: Sure.

The worker walks to a back door and comes out with a giant blue surfboard.

Bridgette: Thank you.

The worker: You're welcome. You know you look a lot like the character in Total Drama Island.

Bridgette: Yes, I was in it.

The worker: Isn't it a cartoon?

Bridgette: What?

The worker: Never mind. Have fun though!

Bridgette: Okay then!

The 22 contestants walk to the beach.

Heather: That person was even weirder than Goth gir-(stopped by Gwen who stuck out the doll)

Gwen: Are you forgetting something?

Heather: (looks at her arm and leg) Never mind.

Gwen: I love this thing.

LeShawna: (whispers something in Gwen's ear while walking)

Gwen: (smirks) Good idea.

Heather: I don't like that look…

Bridgette: I'm gonna go ahead and catch some waves! (takes off her jacket to reveal her blue swimsuit)

Noah: Okay. How did she do that?

Bridgette: I was planning to go after Geoff's party.

Geoff: I TOTALLY forgot!

The two runs to the shore.

Gwen: Hey, LeShawna and I are going to get something to drink.

Trent: I'll go with you.

The three goes to a shop nearby and orders apple juice.

Trent: Why are you buying apple juice?

Gwen: Well, we wanted to try an experiment. (smiles evilly still with the doll in her hands)

**(With the others)**

Heather: I'm going to go sun tanning. Anyone care to join me?

(Crickets chirp)

Escope: (looks at a cricket) Ooh, a cricket! One time, my grandpa and I were at this forest and we caught a cricket. He roasted it by the fire and we ate them for dinner. It was so crispy with a gooey center and-(cut off by Cody)

Cody: We don't need to hear that Izzy.

Escope: AHEM.

Cody: I mean Escope.

Escope: Okay!

Then, Owen runs to the group when a 5 year old girl next to Owen skips ahead of him.

Owen: Whew. What did I miss?

Noah: (back with his nose buried in his book) Bridgette and Geoff went to the water, Gwen, LeShawna, and Trent are getting something to drink, and Heather is tanning.

Owen: I think I'll get some pizza! (heads to the shop where LeShawna, Trent, and Gwen is)

**(With Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna)**

They purchased apple juice with a confused Trent.

Trent: Why did you buy apple juice?

But soon enough, his question had been answered.

Gwen poured the apple juice all over the front side of the voodoo doll's teeny shorts.

LeShawna and Gwen: (snickers and looks over at Heather lying down on a blanket)

Trent: Ah, good plan!

**(With Heather)**

_Finally, I got away from those losers. Ooh, cute boy alert._

Random surfer: Hey.

Heather: Hi.

Random surfer: So, do you-OMG!!! (looks at Heather's pants)

Heather: What?

Random surfer: (walks away awkwardly with his surf board)

Heather: What's his problem (she looks at her shorts and her eyes widen)

Heather: Oh, it's on now!

She covers her front side with the blanket and walks to the bathroom.

**(Back with Gwen, LeShawna, and Trent)**

They see Heather running to the bathroom.

LeShawna: Looks like Karma's back in town.

Unexpectingly, Owen pops out of nowhere.

Owen: Who's Karma?

LeShawna: It's…never mind. (glances at Owen who is at a booth vaccuming hot dogs with a crowd behind him chanting)

Gwen: So do you think it worked?

LeShawna: By the look on her face, what do you think girl?

Gwen: Either it worked or she got a bad case of acne.

Trent: Possibly both.

LeShawna: Where did you find this? Maybe we can do worse things to Chris.

Gwen: I found it in some kind of box.

Trent: Speaking of Chris, do you think he knows what had happened?

LeShawna and Gwen: (shrugs)

**(With Chris and Chef)**

_Oh, no. I'll be sued for sure now._

Chris: Hey Chef! What just happened?!

Chef: DO YOU THINK I KNOW SOLDIER? YOU SAW IT! CRAZY PSYCHO PUSHED THE BUTTON AND THEY ALL GOT SUCKED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!

Chris: Well, you don't have to yell!

Chris: Can you track them down?

Chef: DO I LOOK LIKE A GEEK? ARE YOU CALLING ME A GEEK SOLDIER?

Chris: No, just checking. But how are we suppose to get them all for season 3?

Chef: WOULD YOU STOP ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!

Chris: Fine, fine.

**(Back with the ex-campers)**

Harold: So how do we get back to where we were before?

Duncan: I don't know, maybe I can fling you with one of your undies.

Harold: Idiots.

Courtney: Duncan, stop it.

Duncan: What, I like making fun of him. You should try it too.

Courtney: Ugh, you're so not my type.

Duncan: Oh then what am I?

Courtney: You…you…you(she grabs his face and starts making out with him)

Eva: Would you stop sucking faces and follow the group.

Duncan: (his Mohawk messed up) You can go ahead.

The group starts to leave heading for Owen on the ground with a table flipped behind him.

Owen: Hey guys. You should have seen the hot dogs here.

Then, they see Heather walking out of the girl's bathroom with a green and blue towel wrapped around her waist.

**Me: Okay so I'll leave it there. Hurry and send the info staryu101!!! I really want to get to chapter 3.**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed-**

**Heather: I certainly didn't. You're even worse than Chris.**

**Me: Why, thank you Heather. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll have the next chapter out…who knows?**

**Ezekiel: Review, eh.**

**-Kayla-**


	3. Chapter 3

Portal to Another World

**Me: For all those who have sent a character in, you will get a guest appearance somewhere…I really have nothing planned so be patient! **

**Tara belongs to staryu101!**

**Sorry,somehow,this penname keeps getting erased so I'll type it with spaces between. Aurora belongs to O r g. X I I I i s b e t t e r t h a n t h e A k a t s k i !**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own TDI or TDA.**

**Me: So I hope you enjoy!**

**-**

Heather: YOU!!!(pointing an accusing finger at Gwen)

Gwen: What?

Heather: I'll get you for this!

Gwen: Oh yeah, when I could do anything to you(sticks out the doll in her face)

LeShawna: You go, girl!

**(With Bridgette and Geoff)**

Bridgette was surfing and Geoff was talking to a group of guys about parties

Bridgette: These waves are awesome!!!

A tan girl wearing a green swim suit with long blonde hair surfed next to Bridgette.

Tara: Hey, aren't these waves huge?

Bridgette: Yeah! A lot bigger than the ones back home!

Tara: My name's Tara! (still surfing)

Bridgette: I'm Bridgette! (still surfing)

They ride the same wave for a few minutes and swim back to shore.

Tara: So where are you from? (drying her long golden hair)

Bridgette: Canada, how about you?

Tara: I was born in California.

Bridgette: Cool.

Tara: Hey, you know you look a lot like this character….(cut off by Geoff)

Geoff: Hey! What's up?

Bridgette: Geoff this is Tara. Tara, this is Geoff. (gesturing to both of them)

Geoff: Hey, nice surfboard dudette!

Tara: Thank you. Hmm(looks at the two carefully)

Bridgette and Geoff: ?

Tara: Never mind.

Bridgette: So do you want to meet our friends?

Tara: Sure!

The three walked over to where the TDI contestants were at. Heather was having an argument with Gwen, Harold was showing LeShawna his invisible 10-pack abs, and Eva looked like a man as ususal.

Heather: If you do one thing to the smaller version of me—(gasps) I dare you!

Gwen: Try me! (holding a chocolate cupcake over the voodoo doll's butt)

Bridgette: AHEM!

Heather: (fake smile) Hi, my name's Heather. (shakes Tara's hand)

Tara: Hey, I'm Tara.

Gwen: Whatever you do, don't trust her.

Tara: O-kay…

Noah: Let's just go to the nearest place where we can stay.

The 23 teenagers start to walk to the sidewalk and stops at a 4 way corner.

Owen: Where do we go?

Another girl wearing a tan T-shirt with a picture of a gray wolf on it, navy blue skate shorts, and white and black sneakers with brown hair, really dark brown eyes, and a scar in her left eyebrow skateboarded to the group.

Aurora: Hey Tara. (stops her skateboard)

Tara: Oh, hey! Guys this is Aurora.

Everyone except Tara and Aurora: Hi. Hey. 'Sup.

Aurora: You guys wanna come over to my house? My parents are never home because of work.

Everyone except Aurora: Sure. Okay. Why not.

So they turned a corner entering a neighborhood of identical houses.

Lindsay: Where are we going again?

But by now, everyone found it useless to correct Lindsay because of her memory loss every 2 minutes.

Aurora stopped at the 8th door from the right and opened it. Everyone walked in to a very big living room.

Heather: Is there by any chance a doctor or a hospital near?

Tara: Why?

Heather: (points at Gwen who is playing with a doll poking the body parts)

Aurora: I don't think they treat voodoo doll injuries. Who wants to watch TV?

She turned the TV on. It was on Teletoon.

Everyone either sat on the floor or on the couch.

TV: Call now to order this exclusive DVD set. It's 1-800-472-1924, that's 1-800-472-1924.

The screen goes black and turns on to Total Drama Action episode 4.

Tara and Aurora: Wait…(they looked from the TV, then the group, TV, then the group, TV, group, TV, group, TV, group, TV, group, TV, group until they held their heads from the dizziness)

Silence.

Escope: (crickets chirp from her stomach)

Tara: But, that's not possible!

Duncan: You mean the cricket or the fact that we're not from your world.

Aurora: How did you get here?

Cody: We were sucked into a portal and landed in a forest in California.

Courtney: We should go to Canada first and then, try to find our way back right?

Tara: I guess.

Aurora: But the flight to Canada isn't available until tomorrow. And there's an upcoming storm up in Nevada.

Owen: So we get to stay here?

Tara: I think that's your only choice.

Heather: WHAT?!

Lindsay: Can you say that again? Hailey and I didn't catch that.

Aurora: I think there's a hotel 5 blocks down.

Trent: Okay, we'll be staying there.

Beth: Do you think Chris knows about this world?

Ezekiel: I don't think so, eh? He looked as animated as us.

Noah: Do you have any idea how to get us back to our world?

Heather: Back up. Don't expect me to believe this 'world' nonsense. (using air quotes)

LeShawna: Do you have any other theory how this happened? I don't think so.

Heather: (opens her mouth but closes it immediately)

Geoff: Let's throw a party at the hotel! Tara and Aurora are invited too!

Aurora and Tara: AWESOME! (hugs each other)

Tara: Oh, and you should probably visit the malls here. The news said that the storm was going to last up to a week or more. You should get some clothes.

Bridgette: Let's go to the hotel first.

They all went out the door and headed to Holiday Inn.

**(With Heather's lawyer)**

The phone: Hello? Hello-o? Anyone? Hello? C'mon I've been here for 10 hours and 28 minutes! Hello? Anyone there? Hello?

**Me: I'll have the next chapter sometime soon. All these questions may loom around your head like: Will they ever make it back to their world? **

**Will Heather get her butt brown? **

**Will Gwen ever eliminate Taphophobia?**

**Is Chris going to get sued? Looking from Heather's lawyer, probably not anytime soon.**

**And will the phone run out of battery?**

**Me: You'll find out! **

**Noah: (book covering his face) Review.**

**Me: A LITTLE LOUDER!!!!(through a megaphone)**

**Noah: Sir, yes, sir! (salutes)**

**Me: What did you call me?!**

**Noah: Uhh…(screams like a little girl)**

**Me: Come back here! (runs after him)**

**Owen: Review! (takes a bite out of a sticky bun)**


	4. Chapter 4

Portal to Another World

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating but I have a very reasonable excuse. I moved to Korea!!! Yeah, it's 4 am here but it's 2 pm where I lived before. The plane was awesome! I watched 8 movies and-wait. Sorry getting way off the topic. Let us continue.**

**This chapter idea belongs to tdiharter! I love your idea! Okay, I was only able to fit some characters in this chapter. Sorry!**

**One quote is from Bam Margera the awesomest (if that's a word) skateboarder ever! **

**Julie, Blaire, and Tawny belong to Angel360-Devil0!(Chase will appear later)**

**Deonta belongs to dt2009!**

**Tara belongs to staryu101!**

**Aurora belongs to O r g. X I I I i s b e t t e r t h a n t h e A k a t s k I !(again, it keeps getting erased for some reason...sorry)**

**Me: So let's start the chapter! **_Italics _**are thoughts.**

They exited the maze of identical houses and crossed the busy highway. Then, they walked to another road.

Heather: Doesn't this road ever end?!

Tara: Nope, it stretches all the way to Oregon!

Aurora: I once skateboarded there to visit my grandparents. Yup, it was a really long trip.

Aurora was riding her Bam Margera autographed skateboard on the sidewalk next to Justin.

Justin: (stares at himself in a portable mirror while walking)

Aurora: Hey! Would you stop staring at yourself and watch-(she was cut off by Justin walking face first into a banner)

Justin: Oh, my face! My beautiful gorgeous face!!!(covers his face with his hands)

Aurora: Never mind.

Tara: (shakes her head)

Then a guy with caramel brown skin, tattoo, 2 ear piercings, and black short hair wearing black sweats, basketball jersey, and a black hat walked up to Aurora, Bridgette, and Courtney.

Deonta: Hey, my name's Deonta.

Aurora: Hi, my name's Aurora and…(looks at all 23 people)

Tara: (takes a deep breath) Eva, Justin, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Owen, Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Katie & Sadie, Gwen, Harold, Kaleidoscope, D.J, Beth, and I'm Tara. (panting hard)

Deonta: Hi nice to meet you (takes a deep breath) Eva, Justin, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Owen, Cody, Geoff, Ezekiel, Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, LeShawna, Katie & Sa—(cut off by Heather putting her cast over his mouth)

Heather: Okay, we get it. (removes her cast off of his mouth)

Deonta: (walks flirtatiously towards Bridgette, Courtney, and Aurora) So where are you girls headed? (winks)

Bridgette and Courtney were sliding slowly and awkwardly to Geoff and Duncan.

Aurora: We're heading to Holid—Hey! Where are you going? (looks over at Bridgette and Courtney)

Bridgette and Courtney: Nowhere! … (looks at each other)

Aurora: (still on her skateboard) So as I was saying, we're heading to Holiday Inn.

Deonta: Cool.

Duncan: You can come with us.

Deonta: Awesome. I've been intending to get back at the bell boy there.

Duncan: You want some help with that?

Deonta: Are you good at running and sneaking?

Duncan: Dude, I've been breaking out of Juvie for years.

Deonta: Alright! (high fives Duncan)

**(At the hotel)**

The hotel was HUGE. The ceiling was at least two stories high and had a wide glowing chandelier dangling above Heather.

Lindsay: Don't you wish that big light will fall on Helena?

Gwen: It's Heather and yes, yes I do.

They got to the front desk where an Asian girl was in deep concentration with at least 40 papers in front of her.

Blaire: Hello welcome to Holiday Inn, my name's Blaire and how may I help you?

Blaire had black hair in the Japanese Odango hair style with bangs, black eyes, and was wearing forest green shirt that said 'i eat RICE' in black typewriter style font, dark wash skinny jeans and Ed Hardy high tops.

Ezekiel: We'd like 22 rooms, eh?

Blaire: (scribbles madly in a huge thick black book) Okay I'll be right back with your cards.

She walked to a door and stepped inside. A loud whirring was heard.

After about 20 seconds, Heather was tapping her foot and a cricket chirping was coming from Escope's stomach.

Then, someone popped out from the counter table and caused everyone except Escope to jump.

Tawny: Hey! I'm Tawny! (jumps on the table)

Tawny had wavy and bouncy mid back length light brown hair, light brown eyes, and was wearing light blue jean Capri, white tank top that has NOBODY'S PERFECT on it in black bold letters, and white low top converse.

LeShawna: Is it just me or does that white girl look a lot like Izzy?

Escope: AHEM!

LeShawna: I mean E-Scope.

Escope: Thank you. Hi! I'm Escope! (waves madly receiving a wave back from Tawny and lots of weird looks from random people in the lobby)

Meanwhile, Blaire came out with a pile of white plastic cards.

Blaire: (gasps) Tawny! Get off the table!

Tawny: Oops, sorry! (hops off and lands in front of Cody making him take a step back)

Cody: (bumps into Noah)

Heather: Aww…Nerds in love. Now get out of my way. (walks snobbishly to Blaire)

Cody and Noah: We were asleep!!!

Duncan: Sure, sure.

Cody: I mean seriously guys, you've been holding that grudge for 2 seasons!

Heather: Ugh, whatever. Can you just hurry up with my card?

Blaire: Here you go. (hands Heather a white card)

Blaire muttered 'snob' under her breath when Heather turned away.

Tawny and Escope: (laughs insanely)

Blaire: Don't worry about Tawny. She likes to get crazy from time to time. (gives each ex-campers their card)

Geoff: Awesome dudette! I'm gonna be having a party with my friends in my hotel room. If something doesn't get broken, something's wrong. (the sentence growing serious then back to happy) So tell everyone!

Blaire: Okay then.

Bridgette: Let's go.

The 22 non-animated people went in the elevator with Tara, Aurora, and Deonta.

Aurora: (still on her skateboard) This elevator music is so weird.

Tara: It's creeping me out…

Silence………

_Ding!_ The elevator door opened on the 9th floor.

Trent: Cool, nine's my lucky number.

Gwen: I thought you stopped the obsession a long time ago?

Trent: Yea, but still.

Escope: Ooh! Escope has to go number 2! That cricket went right through!

Everyone except Escope: GO!!!!!!!!

Escope: (runs off to her room and suddenly they hear loud…*ahem*…disturbing noises)

**(After 3 hours)**

Heather: Okay, no one can be in there for this long!

Beth: Are you sure you want to do that?

Heather: (gulps thinking of the…sounds…)

Then, the elevator opens revealing a normally hyper Iz—I mean Escope.

Trent: Iz—Escope! Where were you?!

Escope: I had a romantic movie date with Dave!

Harold: Who's Dave?

Escope: A wild Orangutan.

Courtney: Gah!

Owen: (looking a little jealous..ok..a lot jealous) Well, let's go to the mall already.

Deonta: You go ahead. Duncan and I are going to pull a little prank on the bell boy.

Duncan: Oh, yeah.

Courtney: I'll see you at the prison Duncan.

Duncan: Yea, make sure you bail me out!

Bridgette: C'mon! Let's go shopping!

Courtney: (frowns and then smiles)

D.J: Well, I have to take care of Bunny.

Katie: Oh, can I stay Sadie?

Sadie: Are you sure?

Katie: Yes! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Sadie: Okay. Bridgette, can you buy me and Katie the usual clothes we wore?

Bridgette: Sure!

Sadie and Katie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Lindsay: Oww! My ears! (covers her ears with her hands)

Sadie: Oops…

Meanwhile, Gwen was whispering some…..very evil stuff…..to LeShawna.

Gwen: (still whispering) And then, I'll get the scissors.

LeShawna: Ooh! That is one bundle of pay back, sista!

Gwen: (keeps whispering) And then, you get the water. When I come back with the scissors, you'll squish that triple chocolate muffin onto the back of her underwear and then, we'll splash the water onto the front of her underwear revealing it all.

LeShawna: And then, how about we draw a zit on her face with a red marker?

Gwen: Excellent! MUAHAHAHA! *clears throat* sorry.

Heather: Weird as ever.

Then, a 14 year old girl wearing a denim capris and a berry red scoop neck tee walked up to Heather. She had glasses and brown hair.

Julie: Hey! I'm a psychic and I sense a…phff…hahahahahaha!

Heather: Whatever, this place is filled with weirdos.

Julie: My name's Julie and I can see that you are going to get a massive—(bursts out laughing)

Everyone: (raises their right eyebrow)

Julie: Oh, if only you guys could see this. (keeps laughing)

Geoff: Umm, we're having a party in my room so if you want, you can come Julie.

Julie: Oh! Thanks. I still want you guys to see this though. (takes out a big crystal ball out of thin air)

Noah: Okay, is that even possible?

Julie: I really don't know. So, whoever wants to see 'her'(pointing to Heather) future, then come over here.

Gwen, LeShawna, Beth, Owen, Geoff, Tara, Duncan, and Trent walked next to Julie.

Julie: (holds the crystal ball and closes her eyes)

The 8 people: (looks at each other)………………..Hahahahahahahahahha!

Heather: Okay, I can't take this anymore! What is it?! (stomps over to them)

Julie: (throws a smoke bomb and disappears leaving a note)

Escope: Escope gave her the smoke bomb!

Trent: Hmm, the note says 'I'll see you guys at the party, make sure you get near Heather to see what you just saw. Bye~ P.S. Escope let me borrow the smoke bomb. U rock! Smily face.'

And they started walking to the mall together too busy to notice Heather sneaking out of the group.

Courtney: So do they have Albatross and Flinch here?

Aurora: If you mean Abercrombie and Fitch, then yes.

Tara: Oh, you should totally check out Hollister.

Bridgette: I think I heard of it somewhere.

Geoff: We're here!

They stopped at a 200 acre parking lot in front of an enormous building. A few hundreds of people were scattering across the whole place.

Tara: Hmm, slow day.

Gwen: (stares at her)

Bridgette: C'mon lets go inside!

And so with that, they all stepped into the sliding glass door and felt the cool air conditioned air.

Lindsay: Wow…look at all the stores! Beth, let's go to this one!!!

Beth: Okay!

They run off to a make-up department with pink walls while the others kept on walking.

Geoff: (suddenly stops) Whoa dudes…I'm going in here!

Geoff entered 'PARTIES 'R' US' with a whoop.

Owen: Hmm..I'm feeling hungry.

Aurora: There's a-(sees Owen not there)

Escope: I'm gonna go and talk to the monkeys! (runs off at an incredible speed to a pet shop)

And they kept walking trying hard not to get lost.

Gwen: (pauses in front of Hot Topic) I'm going to go in there.

And again they scattered away until everyone was separate.

**(With Duncan and Deonta)**

Duncan: Um, sorry to ask but why are we hiding in a cart?

Deonta: Shush! We have to get to the 3rd floor first. Our victim's there. And this cart will take us right to it.

Duncan: Nice job man.

Deonta: (reaches and pulls the cover over the top of the cart)

They froze up once they heard footsteps.

The room service lady: Dang! Why is this cart so heavy?! (pushes it)

Duncan and Deonta: (looks at each other and then points at one another)

_Ding! _The elevator door opened.

**(With Gwen)**

_Wow. I never thought I'd see a room so…Goth._

Gwen: (walks to a goth clerk dressed in all black and wearing black eyeliner) Excuse me, do you have this in size 3? (holds up a black jacket)

The Clerk: Oh of course! Follow me. (walks to an area where there are black boxes)

The Clerk ran her fingers through the boxes and stopped at one regular black box. She reached out, took it out, and handed it to Gwen with a smile.

Gwen: Thanks. (returning the smile)

**(With Heather)**

_Hehehe…I'm glad that no one noticed me sneaking out of that mad frenzy of worthless losers. Now to get back at weird goth girl._

Heather silently tiptoed to what she thought it was Gwen's room but entered D.J's room instead.

**A/N: Before you read this, I really had no idea how to start a new pairing so if the fluff is horrible, then I know. The fluff would probably taste like rotten cabbage if it was cotton candy. So I hope this doesn't make you suffer from massive awkwardness.**

**(In D.J's room)**

Katie: Sadie oh my gosh! Isn't Bunny sooooo cute?!

Sadie: Like totally Katie. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

However, the squealing were so loud that D.J. had to cover Bunny's...bunny ears….to make sure it didn't explode.

When, Katie walked to the other side of the room to pet Bunny, she stumbled and landed on top of D.J. instead causing their lips to lock. They both blushed to a deep shade of a tomato.

Silence………….Then, a short muffled gasp.

Sadie: Did you guys hear that?

Katie: (now off of D.J.) Hear what?

Sadie: Hmm, never mind. I guess I'll leave you two alone now. (walks quickly out the door too busy to notice a certain figure looming against the wall)

**Me: *yawn* Sorry, I really shouldn't have sat here for 2 hours straight. I promise that updates will come sooner. Sorry again to keep you waiting. This chapter was nine pages long on Microsoft Words but I have no idea how long this is in Fanfiction.**

**Heather: You so have something evil for me don't you.**

**Me: Yes, and how did you get in here?!**

**Heather: Do you think I know? If I did, then I would be out of here before you torture me anymore.**

**Owen: (chewing on a corn dog) We just sort of pop out from nowhere.**

**Duncan: Like this.**

**Bridgette: (wearing a swimsuit holding a surfboard) Whoa, how did I get here?!**

**Me: (ignoring the characters increasingly popping out) So thanks for reading.**

**Noah: Glad you finally stopped chasing me.**

**Me: Oh, I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me.**

**Noah: Wha?!**

**Escope: (holding a live cricket) Review!**

**(cricket chirps)**


	5. I'm So Sorry!

I'm so sorry for not updating!This is an author's note!I have been getting this awful headache and I threw up a bunch of times.  
-Kayla- 


	6. The Real Chapter 5

Portal to Another World

**Me: Hi!!! I'm BACK!!! Thanks for the get well…reviews…Like I sai-I mean typed in the last author's note, I was SICK!!! When I reached my laptop the room was spinning, my head was aching, and my stomach was bubbling. Then, I had to go to my baby cousin's house and sleep there for four whole days. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!!!**

**Me: Anyways, it seems that tdiharter has some awesome ideas for me! And yes, I can see that you despise Heather. I'm gonna use them all! And a part of Andalite Angel's. But it's a little different since the female fans think that Cody is a made up character. So I'm going to use an idea from another story that I don't know what it's called to combine with Andalite Angel's idea. If anyone knows then review or PM me! **

**Heather: Am I going be tortured?**

**Me: What do you think of my evil laugh? Muahahahahaha!!! **

**Heather: (sighs)**

**Me: *clears throat* Continue on.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TDI or TDA!!! Nor will I ever in the future. And I don't own Spongebob.**

**Tara belongs to staryu101!**

**Aurora belongs to ****Org. XIsbetterthantheAkatski!**

**Deonta belongs to dt2009!**

**Harold: Can you hurry up with this already? I want to show off my many mad skills.**

**Me: SILENCE!!!! Plus you don't have any.**

**Harold: (getting defensive) Yes I do! Idiots.**

**Me: Continuing on……**

**Julie, Tawny, Blaire, and Chase belong to Angel360-Devil0!**

**Brit belongs to tdiharter!**

**Me: En..joy! **_Italics _**are thoughts! And **_Italics with lines under are sounds or songs._

**(With Heather)**

Heather: (muffles a gasp)

_Wow…That was unexpected…Hmm…I could probably use this for humiliations of others. Yes, but anywho, time to get to weird Goth girl's room._

Heather started to walk to the other side of the semi closed door where Katie, Sadie, D.J, and Bunny were in when all of a sudden, it burst open smacking Heather in the face and knocking her out. But luckily, Sadie didn't notice her there.

Sadie: (skips out with Bunny too happy for her BFFFL to notice Heather knocked out)

**(With Duncan and Deonta)**

The cart just sat there with the room service lady impatiently tapping her foot to drown away the weird music.

The elevator door opened and the room service lady struggled to push the cart. Then, she stopped in front of a white door with a gold number plate plastered in front.

The room service lady: Whew…I should work out more. (walks away to knock on the door)

When she walked away, Duncan and Deonta poked their heads out from the white cover and ironically the Pink Panther theme started to play in the background.

Well, it's more like one of those radios that plays on every floor in a hotel. Yeah…So as I was narrating, they crawled out before the room service lady turned back and pushed the cart into the door. They stood up.

Duncan: (sighing in relief)

Deonta: Okay I think he's in the work-out room.

Duncan: He goes to the gym?

Deonta: He can't carry all those luggage without practice.

Duncan: Okay then, what are we going to do?

Deonta: Hmm…How about we just beat him to a pulp?

Duncan: Alright. (shrugs)

And so they snuck in the sweaty smelling room and went behind a certain uniformed person.

**A/N: Guess who?! Not you tdiharter! :D**

Deonta tapped 'his' back and brought his fist back but hung his mouth when the person turned around looking POed.

Duncan: EVA?!

Eva: (looking like a man as usual) What.

Deonta: (faints from shock)

Duncan: Dude! Wake up! (holds Deonta up and slaps him across the face three times)

Deonta: Wha? Hey! Stop slapping me will ya?!

Duncan: Oh, sorry.

Eva: Whatever. (lifts up a dumb bell like it's made of cotton)

Deonta: Why aren't you with the others?

Eva: I have better things to do than shop. They hired me cause I was buff and I agreed because they gave me clothes.

Yeah, yeah sure. No this is what really happened. Read the flashback below.

------

Eva was stopped by a guy with light tan skin, short medium brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white tank top, medium wash denim capris, and brown sandals. He looked exactly like the intern that Chris pushed off the gorge in the last episode of TDI.

Chase: Hi, my name's Chase. And I'd like to hire you as our bell boy. Cause you know since you look buff and you look like a man. You get to keep the uniforms.

Eva: Sure.

Chase: Okay! Oh, and I forgot you can use the gym on the third floor.

Eva: (walks away to the elevator)

------

Indeed in the narrator's opinion, Eva looked male in the uniform.

Deonta: (getting off from the floor) Then what happened to Mike?

Chase: (from behind them) He got fired.

By Chase's sudden appearance, Deonta and Duncan jumped. Eva however, got back to his- oh, sorry- her weight lifting.

Deonta: Darn.

Duncan: Well what should we do now?

They started to leave Eva and Chase and walk to the exit.

**(With Justin)**

Justin entered the mirror shop with a pearl teethed smile as all the females fainted or gasped. Mostly both.

Justin: (looks at himself in a giant full size mirror)

All the girls and a really old lady: (SIGH~)

**(With Chris and Chef) Bet you're wondering! Well, not really.**

Chris was currently in the stage of hyperventilating and Chef was watching television.

Chris: What are we going to do?! What if they're all dead?! I'll get sued for sure! What about the third season?! What about the attorney?! What if I get fired?! AHHHH! (passes out)

Chef: SHUT UP CHRIS!!!SPONGEBOB'S ON!!!

Chris: ………(still passed out on the floor)

Chef poked his head out from the door and walked over to the unconscious Chris.

Chef: Tsk tsk tsk. (lifts Chris up and walks to the infirmary)

Chef literally threw Chris on one of the shabby looking medical beds and changed into a nurse's outfit. Then, put Chris on life support and walked back to the television set.

The TV: Aye, Squidward. He's got the thousand mile stare…

**(With E-Scope)**

Meanwhile, Escope was currently stalking one of the guards of the mall. Exactly like the way she played the Hide and Seek challenge in TDI. She followed the exact same moves the fat mall security was doing and hiding behind a trash can or a big plant whenever he turned around.

She was wearing that infamous 'maniac look' following him but raised her eye brows when she found another person stalking the same obese rent-a-cop **(Reference to 6teen)**.

Unexpectedly, the other person noticed too and motioned Escope to hide behind the giant tree growing in a pot.

Escope did as she was instructed and left the mall cop to do….whatever….like eat donuts or something. Well, anyways, Escope grinned the equally crazy girl.

Escope: Hi, I'm Kaleidoscope. I see that you are interested in stalking.

Brit: Hey, my name's Brit. And yes, yes I am. (starts to sing Disconnected by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Escope: Ooh! Have you seen TDI?

Brit: _The center of my attention!_- Yeah! I'm obsessed with it!!! I especially loved the red headed one! Say, you look a lot like her….._And you leave me no choice__!_

Escope: (shrugs)

**Me: (still chasing Noah but pauses infront of the camera) Hey, is this thing rolling? (taps it madly)**

**Me: Oh, right! So I hope you liked this chapter. The updates will come more often if FanFiction works right. **

**Noah: (breathing hard)**

**Me: And don't forget to-**

**Chris: (still on life support)**

**Bridgette: How did I get here again?! (still in her swimsuit and holding her surfboard)**

**Ezekiel: Review, eh?**


	7. Chapter 7,,,no Ch,6

Portal to Another World

**Me: Hey readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been dealing with some pretty hard school stuff. Happy Friday the 13****th****!? Thank you all for the reviews and favorites!!! This is continuous from tdiharter's idea. I can't fit it all into one chapter. It's way too good for that. **

**Me: BTW, I have some very sad news…I got flamed by Flame Rising! Well, if you're reading this, don't. If you don't like my story, don't even click on it. Your flame makes no sense and has nothing to do with my story. If you have actually read it then maybe you would write nicer (copy/paste)reviews. Sure I made some grammar mistakes but I'm a kid! Did you expect a dictionary to be writing this? **

**Me: Anyways, I apologize if your character didn't appear yet. It's really hard finding ways to put in you guys temporarily.**

**Me: So enjoy.**

**Tara belongs to Polarisdane!**

**Aurora belongs to Org. XIisbetterthantheAkatski!**

**Deonta belongs to dt2009!**

**Julie, Tawny, Blaire, and Chase belong to Angel360-Devil0!**

**Bella belongs to 2DCrush!**

**Brit belongs to tdiharter!**

**And Kenny belongs to TaylorMan021983!**

* * *

Escope: I was on it. Chris was a jerk. Hey, a vine!

Brit: Where?

Escope grabbed a green rope from the ceiling and gave one to Brit.

Brit and Escope: Awesome! (starts to swing with Escope stealing a hot dog with extra mustard from a guy with dark hair and green eyes)

Kenny: Hey!!! That's my hot dog! With extra mustard.

However, Brit and Escope were long gone sitting on top of the indoor fountain munching on donuts that Brit took from the obese security guard they were stalking in the last chapter.

Escope: And then Chef was all like 'I'll help you man up if you share the winnings' and I was all like 'Hiya!'

Brit: Hahaha! Oh yeah that must have hurt! The impact! It's like he flew sideways once your kick landed.

Escope: Like I needed to man up. I've been reincarnated of my great great grandfather Steven.

Brit: Sh-yea. Ooh, chocolate sprinkles!

Escope: That is so delicious. (grabs a donut, catches flies buzzing around them, and sprinkles it on top)

Brit: This isn't actually chocolate sprinkles though. It's my pills. I just disguise them as sugar. I have a very active imagination so I my tongue just thinks that it's chocolate.

Escope: You got them from Dr. Wakishimitahaisenkai? **(Sorry, I was watching Power Puff Girls Z)**

Brit: Yup. It helps me control myself from any crazy activity.

Escope: Yeah me too. (holds up a bag filled with small brown pills)Gotta eat 9 per day.

Brit: That must be bad. I only eat 6 per day.

Escope: Well, Escope's brother has to eat 12 per day so it's not all bad. I mean my brother's 10 so Escope is way better controlling.

Brit: Say, do you hear that?

Escope: (hears Kenny rant about his long gone hot dog……..that is until the next toilet flush) Probably that guy who Escope stole the wiener from….or Owen.

Brit: Oh that really optimistic guy that won the first season?

Escope: Yup. Hmm….since we finished the donuts, let's pull a prank on one of the contestants. (jumps to her feet)

Brit: 'Kay. (grabs a vine and hands one to Escope)

Escope and Brit: AAAAHHHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**(I have no idea how to spell the Tarzan yell)**

**(With Chris)**

Chris: (still on life support)

**(With Heather)**

Heather started to wake up.

Heather: Oh, my forehead. (rubs the giant bump)

Heather: What am I doing here?! Ugh! LeShawna is so going to get it. I'm going shopping.

She got up and walked to the elevator. After some time, the door opened with a ding. She entered and pressed the button for the lobby.

Heather: Oh Chris is so going to get sued. Not just because of the lame TV shows he made me do and the loss of my hair, but for sending us to this weird alternate universe with even weirder elevator music.

The elevator door opened and Heather walked out. She saw Blaire dealing with many many papers but ignored it and walked across the shiny stone floor. That's when Karma gave Heather a little visit. As Heather headed to the door, the glistening chandelier started to shake a little.

The chains attaching it to the ceiling started to make creaking noises.

They pulled away from each other one by one.

**(Read this part slowly!)**

………….

……….

…………

……………

…………….

………..

……..

…………

(cccrrreeeaaaakkkk)

………..

…….

………….

……….

**(Okay way too many dots. Let me just get to the point here)**

Heather was unaware of this and just kept walking. Closer and closer to the shadow of the chandelier. Then, everything looked like slow motion. Heather taking a slow step and the chandelier falling from the ceiling.

A loud crash was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at a big hole in the ground covered by the shattered glass chandelier.

Blaire: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark whoever was under that thing.

Chase: (with a Bluetooth earphone stuck in one ear) WHAT was that?! I heard a crash!

Tawny: The light falling onto whoever was under there. See I told you that it was gonna fall one day.

**(With Geoff)**

Geoff was partying like there was no tomorrow with other customers.

Geoff: (talks to the dude next to him but his words are drowned out by the incredibly large stereo next to him)

The dude: (his mouth moves but only to hear the party music louder)

Geoff: (nods)

The dude: (throws his hands up and gestures frantically)

Geoff: (points)

The dude: (nods)

**(With Bridgette)**

Tara and Bridgette ditched-well actually left Courtney at Hollister and entered a shop that sells surfing materials.

Tara: What do you think of this new swimsuit? (looks down at the green and blue one piece swimsuit she's wearing)

Bridgette: It's perfect! (gives Tara a smile before staring at two surf boards hanging up on the wall)

Tara: Ooh, it comes with a swimming goggle. (tugs on a teal colored goggle over her head)

**(With Noah)**

He entered the book shop with no interest. The place was like a maze of shelves and books. The counter was in the corner of the library-I mean-shop with a very bored looking teen listening to rock music.

Noah was used to a confusing passageway because he had been into many many many libraries like this one. He took his time to find an extremely thick encyclopedia named 'The World Book' with a letter 'S' plastered on the front.

Noah: Time for some light reading. (opens the book)

Noah had been reading for quite some time now. It was nothing but silence and him.

Noah: ……………………………………..(flips a page)

After about 10 minutes, Noah was getting to the middle of the book when a figure peered over his shoulder. Noah paused and looked back at the shadow.

Noah: Can I help you?

Bella: Oh, sorry. I was just reading. I'm Bella.

Noah: My name's Noah. (goes back to reading)

Bella: (frowns) Do you come here often?

Noah paused, looked into space for a moment before answering.

Noah: Nope I'm from Canada. I think.

Bella: What do you mean 'I think?'

Noah: Well, I'm not sure if my friends and I exist.

Bella: You're a clone?!

Noah: (smacks his head) No, I mean we entered a portal that sent us to this (flailing his arms wildly) universe.

Bella: Oh, so other universes exists?

Noah: I don't….know.

It was the first time Noah didn't know a fact. It's in his name: Know-a! Okay back to the story.

Bella: How are you gonna go back to where you came from? And what universe did you come from?

Noah: We're going to fly to Muskoka and I have no idea where we came from. But Tara and Aurora said something about cartoons.

Bella: Okay…………(long silence)……………Wanna make out?

Noah: ………(shorter silence)……..

Sure Noah. *cough* baloney *cough* Sorry, remember I caught a cold.

**(With LeShawna)**

'_Uh-uh, no way this sista's gonna be stuck in this world'_ LeShawna thought.

She made her way through the messed up crowd and power-walked to a ticket store.

LeShawna: What's up my brotha? Do you have 22 tickets to Muskoka, Ontario?

The staff: Yes, follow me. (walks to a tall machine thingy with exactly 35 buttons on the front)

The staff typed something 40 characters long and pressed a large green button. LeShawna glared at the button since it was the reason they were stuck here for who knows how long but softened her eyes as she thought of Chris having a break down.

The staff typed some more, and more, and more, and-you get the point right? And finally got a pile of 22 pieces of paper out and banded it with a rubber band.

The staff: There you go.

LeShawna: Thank you(stuffs the tickets in her pocket)

**(With Harold)**

Harold was standing in front of a ninja training place wearing black whatever they call it that ninjas wear. You know, covering all parts of body except for their eyes. Yeah. So where was I?

Harold looked up at the other professional looking ninjas and shouted a 'boo-yah.'

Harold: Finally a place where I can show off my wicked ninja skills. Awesome.

**(With Lindsay)**

Lindsay: Wow a whole shop full of make-up, mani-pedis, and clothes?!

Beth: This is so great!

Lindsay: You're totally right Bertha! Let's go!

Beth: (smacks herself)

**(With Ezekiel)**

Ezekiel was…er….picking his nose on a bench when two very bored looking teen sat down next to him.

Ezekiel: (still picking his nose)

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own nigahiga!**

Ryan Higa: You have the cleanest right nostril.

Ezekiel: Thanks, eh?

Sean Fujiyoshi: (picking his nose) Yup…I'm cleaning mine now.

Ryan and Sean: Let's go play a game! (runs off)

Ezekiel: That was weird, eh?

**Me: Okay, I think I'll end it there. The last part was gross I know. I'm sorry again for not updating. I have been going to after-school classes and stuff. My mom forced me. Well, Kenny you are going to be mentioned more and you too Bella! **

**Me: I will probably update next week or so…..Thanks for reading and buh-bye~**

**Heather: You! (points to me) You made a 48 pound chandelier fall on my head!**

**Me: Yes, yes I did Heather.**

**Heather: (stammers)**

**Me: Okay, well can I get anyone up here to say 'review'?**

**Me: Ah, yes. You with the gap between your teeth.**

**Cody: (looks down at his teeth) I have a name. Well, anyways….Review!**


End file.
